This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Histology and Imaging Core provides access to state-of-the-art imaging facilities for investigators through tools and techniques required for the visualization, manipulation, and molecular characterization of cells, tissues, and biomaterials. We provide expertise in the operation and the interpretation of equipment and data obtained from this equipment for the preparation of grants and publications for all participants of the COBRE-SCBioMat program. The core consists of three areas: 1. The histopathology facility; 2. The confocal imaging facility;and 3. The electron microscopy facility.